


Not a Joke

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	Not a Joke

“Moira do you have a minute?” 

“Sure, is something wrong ma’am?” 

“First stop calling me ma’am. We have known each other a few months now.”

“Yes but I work for you.”

“Please stop. You mean so much more than a maid to me. You have become my best friend and I really care about you. I like you.” Eleanor pauses and smiles timidly.

“Well thank you. You are the first person that has been nice to me in a really long time. I consider you to be me friend also.” Moira smiles back at her. 

“I don’t think you get what I mean...umm...I think you’re really beautiful and I love being around you.” Eleanor tries again to get her point cross. She is so nervous though. 

“Thank you. You’re very pretty yourself and I love spending time with you also.” 

Eleanor can’t take it anymore she leans towards and Moira waiting to see how she will react. Moira just looks a little confused. Eleanor places her lips gently against Moira’s lips and gives her a chaste kiss. Eleanor pulls away and looks at Moira waiting to see what she has to say. 

“Eleanor this is some kind of joke right? I’m older than you. I mean look at me. I’m a maid.” 

“Not a joke. I could never do that to you.” 

“So you like me?” Moira asked. 

“Yes, I do.” Eleanor leaned in and kissed Moira again. This time Moira kissed back.   
When the kiss became too long and Eleanor needed air they broke apart and just stared at one another. 

“So do you believe me now?” She asked Moira. 

“Yes.” Moira smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
